warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Community Thanksgiving Spoof
Let's talk about rainbows instead! Zaffie, you should probably change the part where you Brambleclaw said Leafpool shouldl have got an abortion. That's a very delicate topic for many people here. Let's avoid this by changing it to "Why didn't your stupid sister just leave us alone?" I don't want Religious War 9 coming out. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 23:38, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeahhhhh, I'm going to have to agree with all of that... go ahead, change it. xD FP13 November Chills 23:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Should I or should we wait for a certain L'Australie member to fix it? (Sorry, learning countries in French class! Supposed to be doing homework... but you know me!) You know, there should be guidelines so we won't get caught in an awkward situation like this. *is awkward virtually* --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 23:50, November 9, 2010 (UTC) There are guidelines, abortion is not covered... let me go see... FP13 November Chills 23:57, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't it be... 'is virtually awkward'? Anyway, never mind. BTW, that means THE Australia. Heh heh, I'm learning French too :-P I'll change it if you guys really really have a problem with it, but I can't see why abortion is a touchy subject. Unlike miscarriage, or other things like that, abortion is always always always a choice. So people shouldn't have a problem with it. But if you really really do want me to change it then I will *sigh* It just seemed like the sort of thing he'd say. [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 23:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Zaffidoodle, abortion's a controversial topic here in the America (L'America? LOL)- it's caused a LOT of arguments, and anyone who believes it's a choice is looked down upon (ex. me), because it's somebody you're killing, even though the fetus isn't out of the womb... *sigh* FP13 November Chills 00:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Forest just changed the rules to INCLUDE abortion! And yet affairs and the like, which are MORE offensive because they aren't the choice of all involved parties, are not on the list :-P Plus, if those things aren't allowed, how come no one has picked up on the Homosexuality in the Life of Brindlestar series? [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 00:08, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I said that before you edited, Forest, so this is my reply to your edit. Wow, in that case, America is really really dumb! Not trying to provoke WW3 here, just saying that that's a silly rule. Abortion is a choice, and it isn't considered controversial here. Just cos it will become somebody... I mean, when a baby is a fetus, it is a parasite. It is growing inside of somebody else. It doesn't feed or care for itself. It relies solely on the person it is inhabiting, and, as such, it is their right to remove it from them. We don't get grumpy when people have chemo to get rid of cancer, do we? But for all we know, cancer thinks and communicates. I mean, it reproduces! [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 00:08, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Christian groups (and many religions) perceive it as killing a baby..... let's just conclude it's a very touchy subject and is very personal. Whatever our own personal beliefs are, let's just say that we shouldn't talk about those things here. By the way, Amérique. --[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:08, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, didn't see half of what you wrote... slow typer XD. Anyway, I think you shoukd change it (did you?) and we shoud get rid of what we wrote here, whatever we think. I think its wrong... but that's just me. EVERy situation is different, maybe you know someone who got one, i don't know you as a real person, not just a mass of pixels. So, let's agree to disagree, and make sure this thing is family friendly. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Can I have a link to the guidelines please? Thankss. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Zaffie, sooooo right. I sooo agree with you. Like, 100%. And yes, I did change the rules, I could tell it might cause an argument (which I hate trying to resolve) just by the conversation... Leopard, I think you're right... (search "Rules", look under content, it's quite spread out) but part of what I like seeing you do is growing as people (I'm starting to develop motherly tendancies towards most of y'all. I think it should stay up, tolerance must be learned to keep the wiki going. But it's a vote: 1 against 1. Zaf, what do you think? FP13 November Chills 00:14, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Fine *sigh* I got rid of it. See how one tiny sentence diverts everyone's attention from the rest of my brilliance. Anyway, does America even have democracy? Cos whatever happened to freedom of speech? I'm glad I live here :D [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 00:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) That was before Forest said her thing. People keep changing this at the same time as me! I agree, we should have more tolerance. But I did shoot off at Dawnshine or someone like that about her having affairs/rape in her story, so that was a bit immature. However, I have personal experience with that and it's not cool, plus, that's DEFINETELY against wiki guidelines. So... I've already changed it but I reckon I shouldn't have had to. I would have voted for keeping it in. Your vote, Forest? [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 00:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) '*sigh* Just because of the topic, humorous or not, I would say it would stay out... sorry. But the rest of you is brilliant, yes. FP13 November Chills 00:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, democracy. We can still TALK about it, and is legal in some, if not most, states. I think it's the state's choice. But here, it's a family-friendly site, and international, too. We have to keep it appropriate. Zaf, I still think you're an AWESOME mass of pixels, but you're different. Plus, I'm sick of society, so...... lET'S TALK ABOUT RAINBOWS INSTEAD! :D--[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Different from what? That was a strange, partially-formed sentence. Ranbows = bad subject. I haven't seen any for AGES, and it's been raining pretty much non-stop since the start of October!!! Don't forget, this is supposed to be out summer. Key word: supposed. [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 00:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, democracy. We can still TALK about it, and is legal in some, if not most, states. I think it's the state's choice. But here, it's a family-friendly site, and international, too. We have to keep it appropriate. Zaf, I still think you're an AWESOME mass of pixels, but you're different. Plus, I'm sick of society, so...... lET'S TALK ABOUT RAINBOWS INSTEAD! :D--[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oops, double edit! And in this version, I can't fix it! Geez, you should be able to fix your own edit.... :\ Anyway, should we get rid of our semi-fight? Key word: semi. I think so, I guess. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:30, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't care, but I want people to go here and here. The second one isn't finished yet, but I still want people to know it exists, XD [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!''']] 00:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC)